Dark Tails finding the permanent solution
by Fanfic 512
Summary: The machine that Tails used had turned him dark, this may be a little corny. I was tired, sleepy, and out of ideas.
1. Dark Tails

(Tails' POV)

I was hanging out with the group at Meh Burger, it had been a couple of weeks after Piper and Fred started dating. "You never told me. What do they put in these burgers?" Fred asked us. "You don't want to know." I told him as the group laughed. "Well, as long as my veggie buger isn't meat I'm okay with it." Fred said. "Trust me, the meat doesn't even have meat in it." Amy said. I could get use to this, hanging out with the team. That's when Dr. Eggman showed up to ruin the whole thing! I growled with anger, could you blame me? He always has to come at a time I'm enjoying myself and not working to save the village. "Egghead? What now?" Sonic asked. Eggman started laughing before he noticed me flying at him with my wrench. I don't know what happened next, I blacked out for a minute. All I could feel was pain for that small part I remember. I saw the Egg mobile on...or should I say in, the Meh Burger sign and Flames and Piper holding me back. "What happened?" I asked. I was really confused on why I was being held back and the Egg mobile being inside the sign of Meh Burger, and where was Eggman anyway? "You don't remember what you just did?" Amy asked. She had a bruise on her cheek. Did I do that? "No." I said as Flames and Piper let me go. Then it hit me, Fred was gone too. "You went crazy trying to kill Eggman. You hit Amy, threw Eggman out the Egg mobile, then threw the Egg mobile into Meh Burger, and Fred was knocked out." Sonic said as I gasped. I did all that? How though? I can barely pick up Sonic better yet Eggman, and I knocked out Fred? Why did I go all crazy? And how come I don't remember it?

(end of Tails POV)

Tails was lost in his thoughts as Sonic waved his hand in front of him. "Tails?" Sonic asked as he started snapping his fingers. Tails snapped back to reality as he looked around again. "How could I do all this?" Tails asked. "I don't know. You never acted like that before." Sonic said. "I better go get some rest, maybe that will help me think of why I blacked out." Tails said. "You're sure you don't-?" Amy asked. "Yes! I just want to figure that out." Tails said as he walked off. "Poor guy. Maybe we should talk to him." Piper said. "Let him think. We can talk to him later." Flames said. She knew what it felt like to have no privacy.

Tails sat down on his couch, looking at a picture of the team before Piper and Flames showed up. They didn't really like pictures so he didn't have one with them in it. "Why did I go crazy like that?" Tails thought. Then, he saw the jar he used to capture the dark energy in Flames. "Wait a minute..." Tails mumbled as he looked closer at the jar. He noticed a crack in it as he gasped. "Was that there before?" Tails asked. He looked around and saw some duck tape. "Why haven't I noticed that until now?" Tails asked himself as he wrapped the duck tape around the jar. Then it hit him, he remembered what Flames said the time he drained the energy, even if he was passed out he could still hear for some reason."I remember a black nothingness and my body aching." the words echoed in his head. "Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no." Tails said as he looked at the jar. "The crack was there when I drained that dark energy. And now I have it in me." Tails said before a pain in his chest made him scream. "Stop! I'm not letting you take me over!" Tails screamed. The pain went threw his body as he grunted and screamed. "Stop!" Tails shouted. Tails fell to his hand and knees as he looked at the ground. "Stop..." Tails said. The pain went away as Tails fainted.

Sonic and the others was cleaning up when they heard Tails scream. "Tails!" they said as Piper, Flames, and Sonic sped off. The three busted threw the door as they saw Tails on his hands and knees. "Stop..." Tails said before fainting. "Tails!" they shouted as they ran over. Flames was aboit to run over when she felt the dark energy she could never forget and gasped. "What's wrong?" Piper asked. "The dark energy, the one I couldn't control. It's in this room." Flames said. "Yeah, it's over there." Sonic said as he pointed to the jar. "No. It's _in_ the room. As in, not in the jar." Flames said as they gasped. "How?" Piper asked. "I don't know. I think that's why Tails was screaming. What did he do exactly to get rid of the dark energy?" Flames asked. "He drained it from you." Sonic said. "What?!" Flame asked. "We told you this." Piper said. "Do you have any idea what that did to him?!" Flames asked. "What?" Piper asked. "When his energy and my dsrk energy was being drained, he absorbed some of that dark energy. Since it had a body, it started to grow." Flames said as the two gasped. "How do we stop it?" Sonic asked. "I don't know. If you drain the dark energy you'll be just like him and me, having to control a dark energy." Flames said as they looked at Tails. "Well we can't keep it there!" Piper said. "You think I don't know that?" Flames asked.

Tails woke up as he noticed the three fighting. "Guys. Stop. Tails said as they ignored him. "Guys! Stop!" Tails said, they still ignored him. Tails felt a dark energy in him as he balled his fist. "I said STOP!!!" Tails said as he put his hand out. A (dark purple) aura surrounded the three as they looked at Tails. "Why can't I move?" Flames said as she tried to move. Tails showed anger in his eyes as he stood there, stopping the fight. "Tails?!" they all three said as they saw Tails. Tails noticed the dark power he just used as he gasped and looked st his hands. The aura went away as the group tried to comfort him. "It's okay Tails. We figured it out." Sonic said. "I don't want to be dark! The jar had a crack in it. It let some of the dark energy out and then it used me to grow." Tails said.

"We'll figure out how to get the dark energy out." Sonic said. "It isn't that easy Sonic! As long as the energy exists it will try to get a host!" Tails scream as the pain returned. "Then we'll find a way to destroy it." Flames said. "We both know it isn't that easy." Tails said as the pain disappeared.

(dark energy POV [yeah the dark energy can think])

 _How is he fighting my control?! Even Flames couldn't do that! Wait a minute! He has to be thinking angry thoughts of the people I want to destroy._ _Of this will be fun. This group of people have hurt him so many times... let's do this._

(end of dark energy's POV)

Tails was sleeping when he started to here voices. "They don't care! They'll just hurt you again in the future!" a voice said. "No! They care!" Tails said(in the dream). "Zip it!" Amy's voice said. "Amy?" Tails asked. "Chicken!" Knuckles voice said. Tails saw a flashback of the time Sticks made him replant her orchard...twice. "They didn't mesn to hurt me!" Tails said before he woke up. Tails still heard the voices as he covered his ears.

(Let you down by NF)

"Get out of my head!" Tails shouted. Sonic woke up and saw him on his knees covering his ears. "Stop! Stop! Stop! They care!" Tails said. "If they cared they wouldn't had teased you, hurt you." the voices said. "They might but they don't mean anything by it!" Tails shouted. "Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails was slowly being brainwashed that nobody cared as Sonic walked over to him slowly and carefully. "Tails? Are you-" Sonic asked as he went to tap his shoulder. Tails grabbed his hand and squeezed it a Sonic yelped in pain. Tails' eyes were red as he growled. "Tails! Come on! Don't make me hurt you." Sonic begged as he pulled his hand free. Tails got in a fighting position as he grew a thin (dark purple) aura. "Tails! This isn't you!" Sonic said, waking up Flames and Piper. "Oh please. Spare me the begging." Tails said as the aura grew thicker. Tails threw Sonic into a cabinet as plates and jars fell down. One of the jars look about the same size as the one in the machine as Sonic had an idea. "I know how to save him." Sonic said as he ran for the machine. "I don't think so!" Tails said as he tailspin into Sonic and grabbed the machine. "Tails don't! That's the only way to save you right now." Sonic said. "I don't need saving! And I'm tired if you playing hero and me being the sidekick who is mistreated!" Tails said as he made an orb of purple energy.

Tails threw the machine on the ground and threw the orb at it. "No!" Sonic shouted as smoke came from where the machine use to be. Red glowing eyes appeared in the smoke as they heard laughing. Tails had black fur which replaced his yellow fur, red eyes, and a dark purple aura around him as he laughed. "Tails?" Piper asked. _Dark_ Tails gave a cold sneer at her as he made another orb of purple energy and threw it at her. "How do we-whoa!- stop him?!" Piper asked as she dodged the orb of energy. "I don't know. But I'm not giving up!" Sonic said as he looked around. "Well neither am I! So just give up and make your death quick!" Dark Tails said as he made a shockwave. "Wait. This is fire stone energy." Flames said as she made a fire shielding them from Dark Tails' attacks. "What's your plan?" Sonic ask. "This is fire stone energy. I think if we can find the fire stone shards, I can use it to drain the energy from Tails." Flames said. "Are you crazy?! You can't use the fire stone after what it did to you last time." Sonic said. "If I can concentrate the fire stone I might not turn into that coal form." Flames said as the dark energy broke threw the shield.

"Now to finish you." Dark Tails said as he held an orb in his hand walking towards the three. "There's one way to beat him." Piper said. "What?" the two said. "We fight fire with fire." Piper said as she pointed to the jar. "No way!" the Sonic said. "As long as you keep control of your emotions it can't control you. Then I can rebuild the machine and hold the energy until we find the shards." Flames said. "Fine!" Sonic said as Piper and Flames smirked. Piper teleported over to the jar and then back as she unwrapped the tape. "Ready?" Piper said. Sonic dodged a dark orb as he nodded. "This might pinch." Flames said. Piper and Sonic gulped as Piper threw the jar on the ground. The jar busted open as a black aura surrounded the three. All three fell to their knees as there fur colors changed. Piper's eyes turned red as her fur turned grey and her hair turned black, yet it still had its glittery effect. Sonic's fur and quills turned black as his eyes turned red, and Flames was in her old dark form. "So... that's your plan huh?" Dark Tails asked. "That...hurt..." Sonic said holding his stomach (I would call him Dark Sonic but he's in control). "Come on! We have to get Tails back." Piper said as she made an orb made of black ice. Sonic had a dark blue orb as he looked amazed.

"Okay, but let's take this outside." Flames said as she teleported out. "You can do that too you know?" Flames asked as she looked at Sonic. "Cool." Sonic said as he teleported outside and Piper followed. Tails flew outside charging at Flames as she grabbed his forearm and threw him into the ground. Amy walked outisde her house to see Flames in her dark form as she gasped(she was looking high in the air). "Sonic! Flames is in her dark form!" Amy said over communicator. "I know. So is me and Flames. We have control but it's Tails who doesn't." Sonic said. "What?! I gotta see this." Sticks said who had been listening the whole time before hanging up. Amy hung up as Sonic looked at Dark Tails get out the crater. "Not bad. But not good enough to live." Dark Tails said. "Sorry Tails." Sonic said as he held a orb of blue energy aiming at Dark Tails.

Amy saw this as she gasped. "How did y'all even turn dark?" Amy asked as Piper flew beside her. "Basically, when Tails used the machine he used to drain Flames from her dark energy, a crack in the jar let out some of it and Tails absorbed it. So we used the dark energy in the jar so we could fight him. Now Flames needs to find the shards of the fire stone and-" Piper said. "Fire stone?!" Amy asked. "Yeah." Piper said. Tails deflected another one of Sonic's orbs as he walked slowly towards him. "Forget it Sonic. That is weak energy. No host, no power. This energy has been in me for weeks, months even! You're nothing compared to me! Finally I'm the one who'll hurt you!" Dark Tails said as he made an orb of purple energy and aimed for Sonic as it grew bigger. "Tails! No!" someone said from behind him. Sticks jumped on to Dark Tails as he brushed her off not long after. "Tails! Have you gone mad?!" Sticks asked as Tails growled. "Flames! Go find those shards before he tries to kill us!" Sonic said as she nodded and teleported away.

Flames looked around in the sand when she had an idea. "This will hurt, okay, for Tails." Flames said as she made a fire orb and grunted. pieces if the shards floated up as managed to grab them before falling to her knees. "Okay...now to save Tails." Flames said.

(Nightcore Whatever it takes by Imagine Dragons)

Dark Tails threw Sticks into his workshop as he chuckled. "Who's next?" Dark Tails asked. "Me!" Piper said as she threw an orb of black ice at him. Flames teleported in the air as she held the now whole fire stone between both hands. "No...you wouldn't?" Dark Tails asked looking up at her. "You forgot, you're using my friends. I'd do anything to save them! Now get out of Tails' body!" Flames asked as she and the fire stone glowed. The five gasped as she dulled about two minutes later. She had (bloody) red hair that went to her waist, her eyes lit with dark fire, she had a black high top on, black short that barely went halfway above her knees, and she had a red aura that looked like fire, but you could tell it wasn't. "Flames?!" Everyone but Dark Tails asked as they looked at her. Flames didn't answer as she pointed her hand at Dark Tails. Dark Tails' eyes glowed as he growled and balled his fist. "Give me back my friend!" Flames said as a beam of energy came out her hand and flew at Dark Tails.


	2. Return of the fire stone

Dark Tails teleported behind Flames before she spun around, grabbing his foot, and throwing him into the ground. Flames hit Sonic, Amy, and Sticks with a beam as they glew and floated up. "Gah!" they said as they floated up. Sticks had red highlights in her fur, red eyes, shorts and a high top the color of her old clothes, and she had a red aura around her, Sonic, had an icy aura, icy blue eyes, and his fur was a lighter blue, Amy, had a red dress on that was the size of her old, red eyes, and a red piko piko hammer that was on fire. "Whoa." the three said. "There! Now you have fire stone powers. Well not Sonic, he has the opposite, ice." Flames said. The three grinned at each other as they ran at Dark Tails. "Just because you have new powers doesn't mean it'll be easier." Dark Tails said. Sticks jumped up and shot some fire at Dark Tails as Sonic froze the outside and it hit Dark Tails. Amy swung her hammer around making fire shockwaves as Dark Taiks slid under them and hit Amy. "You've gotten use to these powers faster than I thought." Piper said. Flames hit Piper with a beam of energy as she glowed and floated up. The three on the ground gasped as the glowed dulled. Piper looked like Stormy, almost, she had black hair, and she had red eyes. "Whoa." Piper said as frost came out her mouth. "Tire him out! I'll do the rest!" Flames said as they nodded. Piper flew Sticks and Amy up as they shot fire and ice at Dark Tails. "Stop!!!!!" Dark Tails said as a circular shockwave shot in every direction. Sonic jumped over it as he made an icy rail and slid over to Dark Tails.

"Come on Tails. Fight it." Sonic said as he held both his hand from behind him so he couldn't attack. "I hate you! I hate you Sonic the hedgehog!" Dark Tails said. The words felt like knives to the hedgehog, hearing him say 'I hate you' to him. Flames pointed an orb made of light red energy as Sonic held him. "Give me back Tails!" Flames said. "Do it. We both know what will happen to you." Dark Tails said. "What's he talking about?" Piper asked. "I don't care! You hurt me and my friends long enough!" Flames said as the energy in her hand glowed. Flames closed her eyes as the orb of energy grew around her. The orb of energy grew out into the whole village was covered in the orb. The light faded off as the orb disappeared as Sonic and the others open there eyes. Their new forms was gone and Tails was unconscious, but back to normal. "Way to go Flames- Flames?" Piper asked as she looked up in the sky. Flames looked lifeless as she closed her eyes and fell from the sky. "Flames!" Amy said as she caught her. "Flames?" Piper asked. Flames didn't answer as Amy shook her. "Flames, you're scaring me!" Piper said. Flames still didn't answer as Piper tried to run over to her but was hold back by Sonic and Sticks. "Let me go!" Piper said trying to run over to her sister. "Piper! We can't have you spasming out over this! Let us check first." Sticks said as she looked at Amy. Amy checked for a pulse as she gave a sigh of relief. Piper then broke free and ran over to Flames. "She has a pulse right?" Piper asked hugging Flames tightly.

"Yeah. She used all her energy to control herself and save- Tails!" Amy said as she looked over at the fox. Tails' eyes bolted open as he looked confused of where he was. "What's going on?" Tails asked as he looked over at the four. "Flames." Sonic said as he stepped out the way to show the unconscious fusion. "Did I?" Tails asked. "No! She did. She used the fire stone." Amy said as Tails' eyes bolted open. "Is she okay?" Tails asked as he ran over. "Yeah... she's just tired." Amy said. "What happened?" Tails asked. "You went dark." Piper said. "Oh, well we better get her home and check on Fred." Tails said.


End file.
